Unholy Alliance
'Unholy Alliance '''is the twelvth episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 64th total. Plot Summary While escaping Colossus, Max and Laurie find the room where Zane almost died and was healed by the liquid that was spread on him during the explosion. Meanwhile at the Murlonians' hideout, Angela fully recovers and ask Nariko for her medical details if she wants her to operate her. Surprisingly, they head to the White House first. The FBI and Charles realize that the only way to kill Nariko is when she'll be in coma during the surgery, and argue wether Angela has what it takes to do it. Meanwhile at Rachel's apartment, David partly recovers from his memory loss and Matthew tries to get some details about Murlonia and the kids from him, with no success. Gale is almost caught when she comes to visit David without her mask, and then calls Agent Simmons to warn him about the power of the Murlonians, suggesting that all efforts should be directed at finding the kids. Simmons angrily dismisses her, stating she's still considered a traitor and should stay out of it. That same night, the Murlonians attack the White House and Simmons faces Nariko in a hand-to-hand battle, until she slits his throat and kill him. Charles is able to escape, but the President is kidnapped. Simmons' last words to Gale when she arrived in the scene were that she was right. While the FBI deal with its head's loss, Charles turns to Matthew and Marilyn for help. He takes them to his old experiment lab from when he was in college, and reveal the truth about the origins of the ''Woodstock Initiative. Charles claims to have first seen Murlonia in a dream or a vision, and was obsessed with it ever since. He established his initiative shortly after the military revolution in Iran in 1979, believing it to be a danger to the free world. During one of the initiative's searches for a portal to Murlonia, they found Peter Rapution (later "Colossus") clinging to a plank in the ocean. Charles ordered to save him, and Peter showed his appreciation by revealing his power to Charles, telling him he's a refugee from Murlonia. By researching Peter's DNA and later exploring his brain, Charles and Dr. Stewart were able to gather information about Murlonia and eventually come up with their masterplan - to use Peter's mutated genes in order to create an army of "augmented soldiers". The first human who was experienced on with the genes was the daugther of Mr. McKinley, one of Rachel's clients. Charles then explains the kidnapping of Rachel to keep the incident quiet, and subsequently the recruitment of Matthew and Marilyn to the initiative thanks to the skills they demonstrated when saving her. The two are overwhelmed by the revelations, but eventually agree to work with Charles to find their kids and defeat the Murlonians. Meanwhile at the factory, Max and Laurie face Colossus in a losing battle until one of DNA cells breaks and the genes come in touch with Laurie, granting her powers. Major Events *David regains some of his memories *Agent Simmons is killed by Nariko *The President is kidnapped by the Murlonians *Charles tells Matthew and Marilyn the truth about the origins of the Woodstock Initiative. they agree to work together against the Murlonians *Laurie comes in touch with the mutated genes of Colossus and gain powers Character Debuts Trivia * External Links Category:Episodes